


this is a place where I feel at home

by valkyrierising



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Other, POV Multiple, Polyamory, everyone gets kisses, everyone loves everyone, when in doubt ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/pseuds/valkyrierising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s an electric current between the three of them. He just now realizes that the odd feeling the first time he saw between the two of them was possibly jealously but it’s so absurd because it’s Ivan and Kendall and if anyone had reason to be together it would be the two of them. But he knows them, has gotten to work with them, live with them for crying out loud and it feels like there’s a voice yelling to him that he wants them with him. So he does what any confused young man does about the girl and the guy he likes who might be together do and he kisses them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is a place where I feel at home

The offer is a bit too lucrative and sudden that for once Kendall is left with her mouth hanging open, shock delaying her response. It’s been awhile since she’d been blindsided; the only other time this happened was the divorce of her parents when she was 10. She made it a mission to know all the pertinent information beforehand since that moment. 

 

“You want to back the museum?” She repeats, uncertain if this isn’t actually just a dream. The collector left, giving back the money while the rest of the rangers returned upstairs to work. 

 

“If you’re open to the idea,” Prince Phillip tells her. 

  
“Am I open?” She moves to her desk, gripping the edge. “Yes of course I’m open - this is just a shock.”

 

“Are you alright Miss Morgan?” Ivan asks, moving towards her. She nods, normalizing her unsteady breathing while Ivan pulls her chair behind her. She shakes her head, knuckles loosening off the edge.

 

“I’m okay,” she tells Ivan.  “I accept your deal Prince Phillip.” And just like that, she’s crossed the room to shake his hand, the reality setting in she can’t help but have a broad smile.

 

“Please, Miss Morgan, call me Phillip.” 

 

The actual setting up of their partnership is a bit of a nightmare, with legalities being hammered out on both sides. “Not that I don’t trust you,” she rushes, “but so that we can also house some of Zandar’s treasures since you are bankrolling us. It’s only fair that we both get something out of this.” Phillip nods, his lawyers already en route.

 

She finds herself staring into the distance during the lunch break. Ivan pops up beside her, hand on her shoulder and a tray in his hand. She blinks when he sets it down in front of her, and squeezes his arm as he goes. Ivan’s become something like her keeper; the rangers know that she gets so caught up in work that they’ve designated him as the go to man to pry her away from it. Koda brings something for Phillip, and she barely catches parts of their conversation besides Phillip’s low laughter drifting towards her. 

  
  


+++

  
  


He’s been looking for a purpose. Ever since the energem chose him, there was a restlessness inside of him he hadn’t known was there. Restlessness and a pull towards some unnamable place. His parents raised him to do the best possible job to take over Zandar, and he was prepared for it. But the energem had different plans for him; the unnameable place became a tug back to Amber Beach, where he had only been to a few times since the fateful afternoon.

 

He watches as the knight touches Kendall, an odd sensation falling over at the unspoken exchange between the two. He doesn’t think too hard on it, knowing that Ivan had needed time to adjust and Ms. Morgan worked with him. He returns back to his conversation with Koda, who was in the middle of reenacting one of the encounters the rangers had. With the lunch break over, the lawyers, himself and Kendall reconvene in her office to review the contract one last time.

 

“Congratulations Ms. Morgan and Prince Phillip, you are now joint owners of the Amber Beach museum,” the head lawyer Tasha snaps her briefcase closed. They’re left standing together awkwardly, his hands are in his pockets while Kendall - Ms. Morgan he corrects himself - moves to put the papers she took out to show the lawyers. 

 

“Seriously, I cannot express my gratitude enough,” she says, kneeling down to one of the cabinets in her desk. 

 

“I wouldn’t be much of a help if I weren’t putting my wealth behind our team. If you have it, use it.” Ms. Morgan nods in response as she rises. 

 

“There’s honestly nothing much for you to do up here. Do you want to come down to the armory and see what we’ve gotten so far?” 

 

“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble,” he asks, following her lead through a back set of stairs.  

 

Down in the armory, she’s got dozens of diagnostics pulled up on her computer, detailing weapons schematics and optimal use of the zords. Even though the energems power them, there’s still a limit to how much can be expended and Ms. Morgan has details of how to make them last. 

 

“Did you do this yourself?” He asks while he reads one of the schematics of a zord from behind her. 

 

“Yeah,” she responds, pointing to the end of the table, “pass me that notebook would you?” 

 

The notebook in question details a dozen different equations that spans pages. He doesn’t understand all of them but hands it to her. 

 

“How’d you come up with all of this?” He asks, watching her input equations where they pull up blueprints on the second monitor. “I double majored with one in Engineering. Actual hell on earth, but worth it.” Ms. Morgan was truly something else. She’d thought of just about everything. 

 

He watches as she works, leaning slightly into her space to watch the screen give off the desired effect and Ms. Morgan tsking under her breath when something on the second monitor doesn’t look right. He asks about the equations, following as she simplifies the complexities into something understandable. The others don’t drop by as periodically as he assumed, leaving Ms. Morgan downstairs with himself.

 

“They usually spend their time in the breakroom above or by the loading area,” she offers, seemingly reading his mind. 

 

“You’re running a tight ship here.”

  
“I do my best. It’s not exactly the easiest but I wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world.”

 

“Except for maybe saving the world?” He shoots, seeing the small grin tug at the corners of her lips.

 

“I do that already on the side.” He takes off his coat and folds it onto his lap, rolling up his sleeves while watching her do the work. He’ll sometimes pull out his phone in case one of his assistants needs him.

 

Ivan comes down around closing time, the thud of his boots down the stairs snapping them back to the present. “Ms. Morgan, Prince Phillip, the museum’s ready to be closed.” He finds that Miss Morgan’s explanation with the visual comparison was hypnotic and he offered suggestions for modifications along the way.

 

“Shit,” she mutters. “We’re on our way!”She tells Ivan as she saves the data, waiting for her programs to close before shutting it down. “Ready to go?” 

 

Zandar is at least a full day away on a plane, Kendall realizes as they’re wrapping up. It’s odd that they’ve spent the afternoon and she hadn’t even bothered to ask where he was going to be staying. In her defense, there wasn’t much in her mind besides the fact that she wouldn’t have to rush towards any grant to help her run the museum. 

 

“God I’m awful, I didn’t ask where you would be staying?” She says pulling her bag open, halting to watch him roll his sleeves down.

  
“It’s no trouble Ms. Morgan, I can easily arrange to find accommodations.” 

 

“I have a few spare rooms at home, you can easily take one? I already have Ivan there.”

 

“Not Koda?” 

 

“No, believe me I’ve asked. He prefers the base here,” she says as he comes down, waving to them. “It’s honestly no trouble unless you’d rather look elsewhere.”

 

“Very well,” he agrees, pleased to see another brief smile before she heads out at the same time Koda comes down. He smiles to him, while Koda beams. “I’ll see you tomorrow Koda, bye Keeper,” she calls, waiting for Phillip to join her at the stairs. They go up to see Ivan waiting for them above, talking with Shelby. 

 

“I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Kendall smiles, thumbing the key chain in between her fingers, “Now go.”

 

A chorus of Bye Ms. Morgan’s echo through as they all leave, leaving Kendall with Phillip and Ivan. “We’re taking Phillip with us,” she informs Ivan as she turns the key in the lock, a satisfying click notifying them it closed.

 

“Can we stop to get something to eat?” Ivan asks as she removes it. 

 

“You have anything in mind?”

 

“That one Indian restaurant we had about a fortnight ago?” 

 

“Phillip are you fine with that?”

 

“Indian sounds delicious Ms. Morgan.” 

 

“Indian it is,” she proclaims as they walk towards her car. 

  
  


+++

  
  


Ivan missed his home, but he knew that there was a purpose to him being here, with the rangers and Ms. Morgan. It didn’t stop the longing for home to strike him when he least expected. It was better when he was with Shelby or Tyler though, who would distract him from those thoughts. Ms. Morgan also grounded him in strange ways. He didn’t know what it was about her, an air of friendliness that she didn’t often show (he only noticed it when Riley had told him when she was checking the museum; ‘she’s not mean but she is kind of bossy,’ Riley wiped a plate, ‘but she does like you.’) Ms. Morgan had accomplished so much but she always kept herself at a distance from the others. He made it as part of his daily occurrence to check up on her. She had a habit of working herself to the bone, forgetting that she had to eat or that she had to get out of the base. Ms. Morgan reminded him of a queen in her attitude and her ethics, they couldn’t have had a better leader.

 

They had parted with Phillip in amicable terms last time, but having him be here was a little strange. Not because he disliked him, but how Phillip seemed less of a prince in this setting, loose than he was in the past. He would also spend time with Ms. Morgan down in the base for extensive periods of time; this meant that he now had two people to remind to join the living every once in awhile.

 

He takes to coming down the base when there’s a lull upstairs and spar with the prince. He was good but Ms. Morgan had tasked him with working with the others because of his background. Phillip was a decent fighter, but he took Ivan’s words to heart and worked on the skills. They’re sparring while Ms. Morgan went to take a later lunch and heard the soft click of her heels as he dodged a very nice punch from Phillip. She stumbles for the briefest of seconds before the click returns and she’s closing her bottle of water. “Don’t break anything.”

 

“Would you join us my lady?” He says, grabbing a toilet 

 

“I’m not really dressed for it,” she says, extending a leg and Ivan’s heart stutters for a second. He turns back to Phillip, who shrugs at him and they return. 

 

Since his arrival in this time, Ms. Morgan along with the others have been accustoming him to the current times. Shelby and Tyler take him shopping and the others gather him in group events to watch movies, or take him to the beach. Ms. Morgan shows him documentaries of the creation of earth and in his very first weekend in the present, she takes him to the science museum. She sighs in contentment when she steps foot and he pays close attention to the guide. 

  
  


+++

  
  


The house felt a little too big for her liking. It was a two story place with four rooms, where she and her sister stayed with her father in the summers. When he gave it to her, he moved to Canada, leaving her with a large house and no one besides herself. She had acquired a cat in the process, but that was the extent of the guests. Of course, Ivan then showed up from a different century with no attachments and she had offered him a guest room. 

 

Amber Beach was more of her home than any of the places she was with her parents. Even the home that was left to her didn’t feel like it should, just four walls. The museum was definitely her true home, if she had to classify any of them as that; it was a labor of love and grit that she had worked to get off the ground and running. And it certainly helped that the weather was almost perfect year round, the coastal setting giving her peace. It’s a bit serendipitous that Phillip happened to be a ranger as well, but she supposes that the universe works in mysterious ways she couldn’t begin to fathom.  

 

Ivan holds the bag of Indian food while she unlocks the door, ushers them inside. She lets the door shut behind her, tossing her keys onto the table when fur pressed up against her legs. 

 

“Hi Shadow,” she cooed to the grey cat, butting against her palm while she bent to scratch behind his ear as he purred in approval. The others had moved towards the living room, setting the food down. 

 

Ivan looked at Phillip from the corner of his eye, stricken slightly by the uncanny likeness he bore to the father of the prince that he served. It was a bit like he hadn’t left, and Phillip looks up briefly, confusion as he notices Ivan’s stare. He smiles as he shrugs it off, turning slightly to Kendall walked in followed by the cat.

 

“You’re not allergic to cats are you?” Ms. Morgan asks Phillip as she enters the kitchen to get plates.

 

“Oh no,” he says as the creature presses himself to his own legs. 

 

“She likes to say hi,” Ms. Morgan says and he smiles down to the cat wrapped around his ankles. 

 

She tells Ivan about the modifications she was working on perfecting. He offers a few things in there but he finds himself drawn to the rapport the two strike up between zords and history and everything else. He’s a spectator for a bit before Ivan turns to him and asks about Zandar in the meanwhile. He thinks this is what it feels like to belong without the shadow of his title hanging on. Many people felt that they had to impress him, but Ivan is so direct and Ms. Morgan treats everyone with the respect they give back to her. They talk about everything, things forgotten when they were watching over her equations. She tugs her hair out of the ponytail she keeps it in and Ivan thinks she looks exactly like one of the princesses he would see at the balls. The knight and Ms. Morgan carry themselves with grace while trading jokes, he feels they could fit among the high society he had to keep company. But they aren’t high society here; they’re just friends.

 

They move towards her living room where they play cards, taking turns as Shadow jumps from person to person before settling onto Ivan.  

 

The house, slowly but surely, begins to feel less big through Ivan and Phillip’s presence and Kendall isn’t as unnerved by the silence around the house when those two are there. She thinks this is most likely because they fill the silence with their presence more than the words, and that Shadow loves being able to move from person to person constantly to get affection. 

 

+++

  
  


He’s only with Kendall and Ivan and the others for a week before he has to return to Zandar - he thinks this shouldn’t bother him as much as it does. Kendall passes him a soft smile when he leaves, juggling two tour groups at the same time. Ivan’s a bit less upbeat once he leaves but she doesn’t let him linger too long on it, sending him to run some errands with Shelby. The prince had only been with them for a week but he knew he had to return to Zandar and run the country; Ms. Morgan did explain to him that monarchies didn’t rule as much as they used to, sometimes were more for ceremonial purposes but that a few sovereign states still used it. 

 

Phillip had looked at getting an apartment in Amber Beach like his parents and assistant had advised him too but he enjoyed the house more with Ivan, Ms. Morgan and the cat. He liked living with them, liked the energy he had with the other rangers and especially those two. The meeting he was called back to were pressing but all he could think about was returning back to Amber Beach as quickly as possible.

 

“So about Amber Beach,” his assistant, Jackie, tells him. 

 

“What about it?” He responds, holding his jacket behind him. 

 

“Is it gonna be a regular occurrence? With the museum director and her friends?” Jackie sighs, tapping at her phone when she senses his perplexion. She had become his assistant when he had reached 18, a no nonsense woman who could probably run Zandar if god forbid something happened to him. “I ask because you know the paparazzi are still interested in the royal family of Zandar. You are the next in line, ergo, my questions.” 

 

“I suppose it is,” he says. “I’ll let you know if it changes.” 

 

“I did vet them, in case you were wondering,” she lets out a breath. He trusts Jackie implicitly. “As far as friends go, you could do worse.” Which is about as approving as she’s going to get and he smiles at her retreating form. 

 

He returns on Friday during the morning in the middle of one of Ms. Morgan’s scheduled tours. She meets his eyes and smiles before returning back to the tour. Ivan rushes him enthusiastically, clapping his back in approval. 

 

“Phillip! I trust that your return to your home was eventful.”

 

“It was,” he smiles back and he lets him catch him on everything he missed. Amber Beach and it’s pleasant weather welcome him home while Ms. Morgan takes him out to lunch when he returns. 

 

“Change of scenery,” she says, grabbing her blazer from behind her chair and leading them towards another exit that’s closer to the loading dock and takes him to a bistro.

 

“I was gonna ask, are you gonna find a place to move if you aren’t sick of Shadow?” She says, stirring her lemonade while the sun beams upon them. 

 

“And here I was thinking I could stay indefinitely if I wasn’t too much of a hassle,” he replies and she stops stirring. 

 

“It’s completely okay for you to stay as long as you want.”She says, letting a comfortable silence settle in between them.

 

+++

 

Ms. Morgan lets her call them Kendall, the three of them standing as they wait for the dinner to cook. She’s got her phone on the counter playing some jazz number when she turns to grab a wine bottle. To say they were shocked was an understatement to the expressions on their face. 

 

“When we’re not at work,” she rolls her eyes as she opens the bottle, pouring them some in her glasses. It was truly something she didn’t think much about unless she really let the reality sink in (usually at night) about the company she kept being a prince and a knight, saving the world in between their jobs. 

 

Kendall is a lot more restrained in the work, Phillip notices. He thinks it has something to do with her being the oldest of them all, she feels a personal responsibility to meet them safe. But she’s got a sharp wit, and a sharper mind, his first time working with her in the base rushing to the top of his memory. Ivan, for being a man out of time, adjusted quickly enough, with energy and an attitude that could rival the sun.  

 

“I got this house from my dad,” she tells them after dinner, the wine flowing freely between the three of them since they finished and moved towards her living room where the three of them sat closer on the rather large couch. The tv is on low, the news going by while they listen to Kendall. “I think it’s probably some kind of an apology for the divorce but it’s always been too big for one person. Even when I was here with my sister it just felt like it needed more. I like having you guys here, you make it feel less big” she says, stretching and somehow leaning into both of them at the same time. 

  
  


+++

 

There’s an electric current between the three of them. He just now realizes that the odd feeling the first time he saw between the two of them was possibly jealously but it’s so absurd because it’s Ivan and Kendall and if anyone had reason to be together it would be the two of them. But he knows them, has gotten to work with them, live with them for crying out loud and it feels like there’s a voice yelling to him that he wants them with him. So he does what any confused young man does about the girl and the guy he likes who might be together do and he kisses them.

 

He kisses Ivan in the middle of a sparring session, catching the knight off guard. Ivan seems confused before he grabs the material of his shirt closer and deepens the kiss. They pull away, gasping while Ivan smiles broadly to him. 

Kendall kisses him on an afternoon when she makes a breakthrough in her research, the two of them excited before her eyes flicker down to his lips and she surges upward, while he bends his head down to hers. It’s something fierce, Kendall gripping his head while she deepened it and then they break, gasping. 

  
“Oh my god,” she says, before returning back to her computer. They don’t say anything about it for a week until he’s called back home once more, leaving Ivan and Kendall again.

 

“I kissed Phillip,” she blurts to Ivan on the way to the car after leaving Phillip at the airport. He stares back for a second before replying. 

 

“I kissed Phillip too.” 

 

“Wait,” Kendall places a hand in between. “But I thought there was something between,” she gestures between the two of them. 

 

“But of course my lady!”

 

“But you also have a thing for the prince.” 

 

“Of course.”

 

“Okay so, I like you and I like him.”

 

“And I like you and I like him,” Ivan adds.

 

“And he clearly likes both of us,” Kendall supplies before she rushes towards Ivan and kisses him before grabbing his hand. “We’ve got a little bit of time before Phillip boards!” They run back towards the terminal they left Phillip at, hand in hand when Phillip stands confused at the two of them there. 

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks. 

 

“We like you back,” Ivan blurts and Phillip feels himself blush, turning to Kendall who adds, words tumbling out of her mouth as if they’d been waiting there.“And we like each other, but we really like each other together, so if you don’t mind when you come back we could try it all together?”

 

“I would love that,” Phillip adds, holding onto the two of them when they grab him in a hug, the quiet airport stirring slightly at the boisterous interaction of the three of them. 

 

“Take care,” she whispers into his ear before he’s called to board his flight. 

 

“I will be back soon,” he says, grabbing his bag to go.

  
“We will hold you to it,” Ivan says, the two of them holding onto each other as he waves back to them. He belongs to the rangers, and he belongs to them, and it feels right. 

 

+++ 

 

The news breaks to the other rangers when the two of them all about jump Phillip in the breakroom, dragging him in there before they press kisses onto his face, and his neck. He would feel slightly more shame if he hadn’t had two of his favorite people on him. The three of them felt right together. 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on twitter crying about dino charge's weird stuff @ vidaroccas


End file.
